koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hatchan/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Hatchan. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"Right! Off I go, too!" *"Whaaa?! Ugh, I'm angry now!" *"Even if the world ended, you could never beat me!" *"Think about it! Only 2 arms! You could never beat me!" *"Nngh! You bastard!" *"Nngh?! Man, Straw Hat really is strong, isn't he?" *"Ngh! Someone help me!" *"I'll give you some takoyaki! Just spare my life!" *"Thanks! I owe you one!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"Nyu nyu! I am the invincible fish-swordsman, “Six-Sword Hachi”!" *"Nyu nyu! Don't you know “Six-Sword Hachi”?!" *"Let's do this!" *"I show you the power of fishmen." *"Nyu-fufufufu! How's that!" *"Nnnyuu! This is what my real power feels like!" *"What?! Now I'm mad!!!" *"No way you can beat me with 2 arms!" *"I may be clumsy but when I do something. I do it right!" *"I'll even give you some takoyaki, just please let me go!" *"Just think about it. With only 2 arms it's impossible to beat me!" *"This is our territory now!" *"Nyu! Captured the enemy territory around here!" *"Even if the world turned upside down you guys can never beat me!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"I'm gonna fight with all my strength! Behold the power of Hachi of the Six Blades!" *"We've gotta get outta here, quick! Watch out!" *"I'm not gonna let you do whatever you want!" *"Here we go, you guys!" *"Let's do this!" *"Alright! Here I come!" *"Nyu nyu! Don't you know “Six-Sword Hachi”?!" *"Nnnyuu! This is what my real power feels like!" *"No way you can beat me with 2 arms!" *"Narrgh... I'm real sorry it's come to this!" *"You're my friends, but this is a different kettle of fish!" *"What do you think of that! We've taken the enemy's territory!" *"Nyu! Captured the enemy territory around here!" *"Nyu nyu! I am the invincible fish-swordsman, “Six-Sword Hachi”!" *"Ah, it's going great!" *"Sorry for slowing you down..." *"I'll even give you some takoyaki, just please let me go!" *"Nyu! Someone help me!" *"Not good! Nyu!!!" *"Thanks! I owe you one!!!" *"I thought I was gonna die... oh, thank you!" *"This is our territory now!" *"Lemme fight alongside you, too!" *"How dare you kill my crew mate!" *"I'm no tumbling acrobat! Behold the power of the Six Sword style!" *"I'll show you skills that no two-armed human can compete with!" *"Nyu! Don't worry about me! Take Hody down!" *"Nyu, nyu, nyu! You guys ok?!" *"A human swordsman can never beat me!" *"You're my friends, but this is a different kettle of fish!" *"You're the brightest star of all those youngsters!" *"Nyu Nyu?! Unbelievable! There's no one that compares your strength!" *"You killed my crewmate! I am not going to let you run away!" *"Even if I'm fighting a friend, I won't hold my blades back from victory!" *"Having second thoughts? You think you can take me on with just two arms?" *"Don't you get it, Hody? A youngster like you can't win this!" *"You're unbelievably strong!" *"Nyu! you're a real go-getter!!!" *"Nyu! He defeated so many! He is really someone!" *"Nami, it's dangerous, don't do anything too risky!" *"Nyu-nyu! The Straw Hat is strong just as I suspected!" *"Even if the world turned upside down you guys can never beat me!" *"Straw Hat! If we were in the sea, this'd be over in no time!" *"Even if I'm fighting a friend, I won't hold my blades back from victory!" *"Someone lost? That's no good, no good at all..." *"Nyu! They reveled in security!" *"Nyu!!! See that! How powerful fishman karate is!" *"Nyu! You're pretty strong!!!" *"Wow! With that fishman karate no wonder he became one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea!" *"Wow, Straw Hat you're awesome! I'll treat you to some takoyaki after this!" *"Nyunyu! Roronoa is stronger than me with only 3 swords!!!" *"Nyunyu?! What's going on? Since when were you that strong Nami?" *"We won't let you get away with this twice!" *"Sorry everyone..." Category:Quotes